doctorwhofandomcom_cy-20200215-history
World Enough and Time (stori deledu)
World Enough and Time oedd yr unarddegfed episôd o'r degfed gyfres Doctor Who, cynhyrchwyd gan BBC Cymru. Parhaodd yr episôd hon y stori arc gyda'r gromgell. Yn nodedig, mae'r Doctor yn cymryd Missy ar ei antur cyntaf, yn ymddiried gyda'i ddau cymdeithion fel ymgais i brofi a ddaeth yn dda. Porteadodd yr episôd y transnewid Bill Potts i Cyberman, ac hefyd y dechreuad yr adfywiad y Deuddegfed Doctor. Roedd hefyd yn nodedig achos y dychwelyd John Simm fel y Meistr, saith blwydd wedyn ei ymddangosiad blaenorol yn The End of Time. Darluniodd yr episôd y Meistr (John Simm) yn actio ochr yn ochr gyda Missy (Michelle Gomez), yn marcio'r ymddangosodiad cyntaf o Meistri lluosog ar y sgrîn. Portreadodd hefyd y dychwelyd o'r Cybermen yn ei ffurff gwreiddiol ers eu ymddangosodiad cyntaf ym 1966, ac eu ymddangosodiad fformal cyntaf er Death in Heaven. Disgrifiodd yr episôd hon pedwerydd hanes eiledol am y tarddiad y Cybermen Mondasiaidd. Mae hanesau eraill yn cynnwys y storïau gomig The World Shapers, The Cybermen a'r stori sain Spare Parts. Crynodeb Mae'r Doctor yn anfon Missy i ateb arwydd cyfyngder fel profiad o'i chymwynasgarwch newydd. Ond rhaid y Doctor cymryd y llyw pan mae pethau'n mynd i'r ddrâg. Gyda Bill mewn cylchfa amser wahanol, rhaid y Doctor yn lleoli hi cyn mae'r cleifion yn ffeindio hi'n gyntaf. Plot I'w hychwanegu. Cast * Y Doctor - Peter Capaldi * Bill - Pearl Mackie * Nardole - Matt Lucas * Missy - Michelle Gomez * Y Meistr - John Simm * Jorj - Oliver Lansley * Llawfeddyg - Paul Brightwell * Nyrs - Alison Lintott * Llais y Cybermen - Nicholas Briggs Cyfeiriadau Lleoliadau * Mi gaeth Bill ei chymryd gan y Cleifion o Llawr 0000 i Llawr 1056. * Mi gaeth Bill ei chymryd i'r Theatr Dransnewidiad ar gyfer transnewidiad gyfan. * Mae Razor yn dweud yr oedd unwaith cyrch i Llawr 0507 ond doedd neb wedi goroesi. Cybermen * Cybermen hanner-transnewid ydy'r Cleifion. * Yr helm y Cybermen ydy'r atalydd teimladol y Cybermen Mondasiaidd. * Mae'r Cleifion yn defnyddio cyfrifriaduron i helpu nhw i siarad. * Cybermen ydy rhan o net niwral. Gwyddoniaeth * Mae'r long yn troi o chwith yn erbyn y tyniad disgyrchiant o dwll du. * Oherwydd time dilation, mae'r amser yn rhedeg yn arafach lle mae'r grym disgyrchiant yn gryfach. ** Mae'r Doctor yn enwi fo "Superman-gravity". Bioleg * Yn ôl y Doctor, mae'r calon y "most important human organ]". * Mae'r Doctor yn cwyno am y ffaith fod gan bodau dynol un calon yn unig. * Yn ôl y Doctor, mae ganddo freichiau wedi'u cuddio. Technoleg * Mae gan Missy ymbarél sonig. * Gall y scriwdreifar wedi'i ddefnyddio fel pen ysgrifennu. * Mae gan y long lifftiau inertia. * Mae'r long yn 400 milltir yn hir a chant milltir yn lydan. * Mae gan y long camerâu CCTV. * Mae Missy, Nardole a Bill yn gwisgo earpieces i siarad â'r Doctor tu fewn y TARDIS. * Mae Razor yn meddwl fod y calon Cyber yn bod yn debyg i beiriant gwerthu. * Mae'r Llawfeddyg yn defnyddio peiriant enwyd Medi-Ject 08 i law-drin ar y cleifion. TARDIS * Gall y sgrînau y TARDIS wedi'u datgymalu a defnyddio mewn lleoliad gwahanol tu fewn y TARDIS. Rhywogaeth * Yn ôl Missy, mae'n gas i enwi Arglwydd Amser 'bod dynol'. Pobl * Mae'r Deuddegfed Doctor wedi cychwyn ei adfywiad. * Yn ystod ei ymgorfforiad cyntaf, roedd gan y Doctor "crush" ar y Meistr, tra ei astudiaethau yn yr Academi. * Mae Missy yn defnyddio enwau eraill ar gyfer ei chymdeition: "assistants", "pets", "snacks" a "disposables". * Roedd Nardole unwaith yn las. * Mae Missy yn meddwl fod "ofn" yn spancio. * Jorj ydy'r gofalwr y long wladfa. Llysenwau ac aliasau * Mae Missy yn defnyddio yr alias "Doctor Who" ac yn rhoi'r llysenwau "Thing One" a "The Other One" i Bill a Nardole. ** Mae Missy yn honni fod yr enw gwir y Doctor yn "Doctor Who". * Mae Missy yn rhoi'r enw "exposition" i Bill, a "comic relief" i Nardole. * Mae Missy yn enwi Jorj ei staliwn, a'n hwyrach "Smurf". Triniaeth * Mae Missy yn 'dabio'. * Yn ôl y Doctor, dydy'r Arglwyddi Amser ddim yn ffeindio rhyw a rolau rhyw yn bwysig. * Mae Nardole yn cymryd selfie gyda'r Doctor. * Mae'r creadigaeth y Cybermen yn enwyd "Operation Exodus". Bwydydd a diodydd * Mae'r Doctor yn bwyta paced o greision gyda'r enw "Bamon crisps". * Mae Missy yn ceisio fflyrtio fel bodau dynol wrth defnyddio'r brawddeg "if I'm in the shower, just bring me beans on toast" i Jorj. * Mae Bill yn coginio sglodion. * Mae 'na puprau a bresych yn y cegin y Prifysgol. * Mae'r Doctor yn Bill yn bwyta sglodion. * Mae Bill yn bwyta brechdan bacwn. Mae'r Doctor yn dweud wrthi i "go and tell a pig about her moral high ground". * Mae Nardole yn bwyta Jaffa Cake. * Mae Razor yn paratoi te ar gyfer Bill. * Mae Razor yn defnyddio tin o ffa i egluro'r long wladfa. * Mae Razor yn coginio bacwn. * Mae Missy yn awgrymu a ddylai'n creu cawl gyda'r organau fewnol o Razor. Cerddoriaeth * Mae miwsig opera yn chwarae yn y Theatr Drawsnewidiad. Nodiadau'r stori I'w hychwanegu. Crysondeb golygfeydd * Mae Missy yn gwisgo het a mae ganddi ymbarél. (TV: Deep Breath et al) * Mae Missy yn dawnsio i'r larwm. Yn blaenorol, dawnsiodd hi i'r "EXTERMINATE" y Pennaf Dalek. (TV: The Witch's Familiar) * Mae'r Doctor yn nodi'r defnydd Missy o'r TARDIS i achub fo, Bill a Nardole o Fawrth. (TV: Empress of Mars) * Mae bodau glas yn ymddangos eto. (TV: The End of the World, The Pandorica Opens, Oxygen) * Mae Bill yn gweithio yn y cegin yn y Prifysgol St Luke. (TV: The Pilot) * Mae'r Doctor yn cwyno eto fod gan bodau dynol un calon yn unig. (TV: The Shakespeare Code, The Power of Three) * Mae'r Doctor wedi unwaith eto gadael neges yn y isymwybodol y cydymaith. (TV:'' The Pandorica Opens'' / The Big Bang) * Roedd y Doctor unwaith rhywle lle mae'r "skeleton crew" wedi'i diflannu. (TV: Smile) * Mae'r Doctor a Bill yn bwyta sglodion. Bwytodd y Nawfed Doctor a Rose Tyler sglodion unwaith. (TV: The End of the World) * Mae'r Cybermen Mondasiaidd yn ymddangos unwaith eto, a mae Mondas yn ymddangos ar-sgrîn. Mae Missy yn nodi ei bod y gefeillblaned y Ddaear. (TV: The Tenth Planet) ** Yn ei bumed ymgorfforiad, gwelodd y Doctor Mondasiaidd ar Mondas, sydd wedi'i trawsnewid i Cybermen hefyd. (SAIN: Spare Parts) ** Hynny ydy'r pedwerydd tro fod y Doctor wedi gweld y "genesis" y Cybermen. (SAIN: Spare Parts, COMIG: The World Shapers, TV: Rise of the Cybermen ''/ ''The Age of Steel) * Mae Nardole yn sgrechian. (TV: Extremis) * Mae Missy wedi cyfarfod y Meistr "Harold Saxon". (COMIG: The Abominable Showmen ''/ ''The Five Masters) * Cyfarfodd y Doctor gwladfa arall sy'n cylchdroi twll dun. (TV: The Impossible Planet / The Satan Pit) * Roedd y Doctor yn hwyr i achub cydymaith o time-zone arall eto. (TV: The[[The Girl Who Waited (stori deledu)| Girl Who Waited]]) * Mae'r Doctor yn cychwyn ei adfywiad. (TV: The Tenth Planet et al) TBC en:World Enough and Time (TV story) de:301 - World Enough and Time es:World Enough and Time Categori:Storïau deledu 2017 Categori:Storïau deledu'r Deuddegfed Doctor Categori:Storïau Cyfres 10 Categori:Storïau deledu'r Meistr Categori:Storïau aml-Meistr Categori:Storïau deledu Cyberman Categori:Storïau ym Mryste Categori:Storïau yn y 2010au Categori:Storïau deledu adfywio